Sleep
by Ivory Tears
Summary: He cleared his throat, "How long have you been there?" "Long enough," she replied, eyes darting to the door then back to him. Lady x Vergil pairing. Please, read and review!


**Author's Note:** Inspired by Poets of the Fall's _Sleep_. I'm going to implement the lyrics into the story, but I say give it a listen. It's a beautiful song. :)

**Disclaimer-** IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry nor does she make any profit from this work of fiction.

**Side Note!** Lady lives with Dante and Vergil at Devil May Cry during this little one shot, just so there's no confusion.

/

**Sleep**

Eyelids flickered restlessly as she struggled in the depths of REM sleep. She couldn't breathe, yet she knew she wasn't suffocating, as her dream self thought. Her legs were starting to give out as the horde of demons chased her through her mind's labyrinthine maze.

As she fell, she knew she had failed. She had become too weak; she had been too... human. She jerked awake, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat and sheets twisted around her slim legs. Lady eased her index finger off the trigger of the gun underneath her pillow and ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

She took a deep breath and fought back the sudden urge to cry. Slipping out of bed, her bare feet made contact with the cool, wooden floorboards. As she headed to the door, she gave a quick glance at herself in the mirror. One aqua colored eye peaked out between messy raven hair as the maroon colored eye stayed hidden behind her bangs. The scar across the bridge of her nose seemed to stand out more prominently against her ivory skin, as did the ones on her legs.

Gray shorts and a ratty white shirt she had had since her teens completed the perusal of her own reflection. She eyed herself a moment longer before sneering at the mirror-twin and left her room. Lady knew it was much too early for anyone to be awake and so aimlessly wandered downstairs. Her ears -honed from endless demon hunting- picked up the distinct notes of a piano.

Quiet, almost non-existent, but it was there. She turned a left near the living room and saw the study door open a crack with a weak stream of light coming through. She tiptoed nearer and peered inside. Vergil sat at the piano, playing a soft melody that made Lady's chest ache. Her jaw dropped in awe as Vergil's rich tenor rang out and echoed around the study.

"Hear your heartbeat, beat a frantic pace, and it's not even 7 AM. You're feeling the rush of anguish settling. You cannot help showing them in, so hurry up then or you'll fall behind and they will take control of you.

And you need to heal the hurt behind your eyes, fickle words crowding your mind. So sleep sugar, let your dreams flood in, like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within. Sleep sweetie, let your floods come rushing in, and carry you over to a new morning."

Lady's breath caught in her throat as he tilted his head back and the soft lighting highlighted his aristocratic features and silver hair -like an angel, her mind whispered. His fingers glided seamlessly across the keys although his eyes were shut. She came to the realization he must play often -how did he find the time? She pulled herself from her musings as he started to sing again.

"Try as you might, you try to give it up, seems to be holding on fast. It's hand in your hand, a shadow over you, a beggar for soul in your face. Still it don't matter, if you won't listen, if you won't let it follow you. You just need to heal, make good all your lies, move on and don't look behind.

So sleep sugar, let your dreams flood in, like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within. Sleep sweetie, let your floods come rushing in, and carry you over to a new morning. Day after day, fickle visions messing with your head, fickle vicious. Sleeping in your bed, messing with your head. Fickle visions, fickle vicious."

Lady slipped into the study, but stuck to the shadows. This would be a monumental event in her life that she would never forget and she wanted to memorize everything. She felt a strange warmth in her chest at the serene look gracing Vergil's face.

"Sleep sugar, let your dreams flood in, like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within. Sleep sweetie, let your floods come rushing in, and carry you over to a new morning. Sleep sugar, let your dreams flood in, like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within. Sleep sweetie, let your floods come rushing in, and carry you over to a new morning."

She stood there for a moment, enraptured, as he finished the melody.

He cleared his throat, "How long have you been there?"

She started and felt a slow blush creeping up her neck as he turned and faced her.

"Long enough," she replied, eyes darting to the door then back to him.

Her heart quickened as he stood and she noticed he was also in pajamas -a black, tight fitting shirt and bottoms.

"I see," he murmured.

He gazed back down at the piano and ran his fingers across the top.

Vergil looked back to Lady, "I play whenever I'm struck with insomnia. I feel it has a certain peacefulness that I cannot find when sleep eludes me."

"You play beautifully," she blurted, eyes widening in surprise then a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

His lips quirked upwards, a shadow of a smirk, "Thank you, although I believe that compliment is from a lapse in judgement caused by your lack of rest."

She brought her hand away and grinned, "That's what we'll say it's from."

He hummed in agreement, "I take it you cannot sleep either?"

"Not really," she shook her head, strands of hair brushing against her cheeks.

"I find a good cup of tea and pleasant company a nice combatant against insomnia, would you like to join me?" He walked over to the door and held it open.

Lady smiled, "Yes, I would enjoy that."

He gave her a small smile in return, "I as well."

She slipped by him, letting her hand brush his and feeling a jolt of electricity. She drew her breath in sharply and met his winter-sky gaze.

"Lady," he rasped.

His hand caressed her cheek as he dipped his head lower, his lips a hairs-breadth from her own.

"Yes," she breathed, licking her lips and watching his eyes follow the action.

A searing heat infused her body as his lips molded against her own. She gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Lady wrapped her arms around Vergil's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. She slid her tongue alongside his in a teasing gesture and felt him groan.

When air became necessary, the two took in Lady's flushed cheeks and swollen lips and felt a sense of possessiveness. He dipped his head back down and slanted his mouth against hers, kissing her deeply. She mewled when he pulled back far too soon for her tastes.

"Still on for tea?" Vergil queried, smirking.

Lady crossed her arms and huffed, "I suppose."

His smirk broadened, "Or we could just move on to the 'pleasant company' part?"

She grinned, "Pleasant company sounds nice."

"Good," he purred and swept her into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"It's more prudent this way. I take longer strides and so it makes it twice as quick for me to carry you to my room."

"Oh."

He grinned down at her, "Besides I thought women like being 'swept off their feet'."

She rolled her eyes, "Could you be any more corny?"

"No, because then that would make me Dante," he shuddered, "I would run myself through with Yamato before that happened."

"Agreed," Lady grinned cheekily.

He chuckled, "As long as we're on the same page then."

Lady sighed and relaxed into Vergil's chest. Maybe not being able to sleep wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

/

**Please review. :)**

**I may write a follow up, depending on the reviews I receive. ;D  
><strong>


End file.
